Unbreakable Love
by Tatiana Belikova
Summary: After four long years of hiding, Rose and Dimitri have settled into their human life. They're happy, and now have an extra mouth to feed, but what happens when Rose's mother finds them? A chase of epic proportions begins, ending in a way no one could ever imagine. Sequel to Unspeakable Love
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own VA.

Prologue

RPOV:

I held my daughter close to my chest as Dimitri held both of us. Was this how it was going to end? I couldn't believe that this was happening. After all of our running and hiding, she'd found us. Why did she hate me so much? What did I do to her?

"Why are you doing this mom?" I asked, looking up at her with tear filled eyes. "I didn't do anything!"

Mom looked deranged. No longer was she the put together woman I had once known. "Nothing? _Nothing?!_ You did _everything!_ If it weren't for you, I would have a glorious life with my best friend! But _you_ had to come along and ruin everything!" she screeched at us.

I closed my eyes and pressed my daughter even closer, cringing back into Dimitri. I found myself praying that the official court guardians would get here because I couldn't see Janine putting us on trial.

No, if they didn't get here on time, Janine would punish us her own way.

By death.

* * *

A/N: This is just the prologue. I've been working on the first chapter, no joke, for the last two weeks but I haven't been able to write a good beginning. I'm hoping that I'll be able to update this soon, but I'm in a bit of a dry spell for writing...anyway, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own VA.

Before:

Rpov:

"Mama. Mama."

I was woken by an instant voice as a little hand shook me.

"Mama. 'Ake up. I hungy. Mama."

I groaned and prodded my husband in the side. "Husband, your little monster is hungry. Go make breakfast," I muttered, my eyes still closed.

Dimitri groaned in reply. "Why does she become my little monster every time there's food involved?"

I felt him sit and opened one eye. "Comrade, we both become your monsters when we're hungry," I replied sleepily. "Hey, little monster." I ran my hand through my two year old daughter's tangled hair.

Alexandria smiled down at me. "Hug, mama, I wan hug!"

I sighed and pulled her into my arms. Her bright blue eyes seemed to glow with happiness as she snuggled closer. "I 'ove Mama," she mumbled, slurring her words slightly.

"I love you too, sweetie," I whispered back, feeling my heart melt.

It had been four years since Dimitri and I had escaped the Moroi world. A few months after, we decided to get married. It was a small wedding, just my father, his family, and Adrian and Mia, who were now in a steady relationship. About a year and a half later, Abe turned up on our doorstep with a newborn child. By then, we'd relocated to Russia for safety precautions. The little girl was the daughter of one of his guardians, Angela, but shortly after giving birth, she'd died. Angela had been conscious long enough to name her daughter, Alexandria Nicole, and to ask Abe to make sure she was taken care of. Abe had decided that she would be better off in our hands, since we couldn't have children, and we had adopted her. She'd changed our lives in many, many ways. Never had I realised how much children eat.

"Come on, wife. You need to get up. I'm not serving breakfast in bed; the last time was a disaster," Dimitri said, getting out of bed.

He loved being able to call me wife; we would often simply refer to each other that way, reveling in the titles, knowing how close we'd gotten to never being able to.

"Alright, alright. Come on, Alex, we need to get up."

"Befast?" Alex popped up excitedly.

Dimitri and I laughed. "Yes, breakfast," Dimitri replied, laughter still in his voice.

Alex climbed off the bed like an excited puppy, almost falling face first on the floor before Dimitri caught her. "Woop, let's not start the day in the hospital," he joked, pulled Alex onto his shoulders.

Alex squealed with excitement. "Daddy, Daddy, I touch ceewing!" she cried out, bouncing on his shoulders and waving her hand up so that it brushed the ceiling.

I couldn't help but laughed with her. She was always so happy when she was tall. Dimitri started to make his way to the kitchen, bringing Alex dangerously near the doorway.

"Hey, giant, careful you don't take off her head!" I warned sternly.

Dimitri turned back and gave me an eye-roll. "Honestly, Roza, what do you think I was going to do? Let her hit the doorway? I was going to duck. You should know me better than that," he scolded me playfully.

I smirked. "So sorry for being concerned," I said, sarcasm dripping.

Dimitri grinned at me and opened his mouth to reply, but a sharp tug on his hair made him wince.

"Befast Daddy! Befast!" Alex shouted, continuing yanking at chunks of his hair.

"Ah, Alex, sweetheart, don't pull on Daddy's hair, it hurts," Dimitri protested, gently taking her hands into his.

I gave him a sly smile. "You don't seem to mind when I do it," I said.

Dimitri gave me a dirty look. "Roza, honestly," he said in an exasperated tone.

"Daddy!" Alex whined.

"Okay, okay, little monster!" Dimitri exclaimed, ducking under the doorway.

I smiled softly at them, shaking my head. Those two never failed to light up my day.

* * *

In the middle of breakfast, Alex stands on her chair and announces, "I wan Gammy!"

I smiled at her. "We'll have to call Grandma Olena to see if we can visit today."

Alex pouted. "I want Gammy!" She emphasized her point by slamming her fork down on the table.

Dimitri gave me a wry smile. "She gets that from you."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. Looks like we're going to Grandma's house.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I just wanted to set the scene and reintroduce the characters(: I've already start the next chapter, too!

Thank you for reviewing to the following people: **Roza Belikov C** (Thanks(:), **Dimitri' .Shewolf** (Of course it's epic, it's Rose and Dimitri!), **RozaRocks** (Yup(: Haha yeah, very psycho, like needs a ward in the hospital psycho xD),** Vampswols4L, gracedallas2012** (She's psychotic. Completely off her rocker. Mental breakdown and all that :P),** kcripep** (Lol it's just the beginning. Well, actually, it was the middle/end of the story, but you know what I mean xD), **tbrett29** (Thank you :3), **Guest** (Lol, here it is!).


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own VA

RPOV:

"Have you heard anything?" Olena asked quietly as we sat in the kitchen sipping tea. Dimitri was playing with the Alex, Zoya, and Sasha, Sonya's son, in the living room.

"No," I replied, my voice hushed. "That's what makes me nervous. Usually, we can at least know where she is, prepare for departure, you know? At least we knew what she was doing, where she was looking for us. But now? It's like she disappeared. It makes us really nervous, you know?"

Olena nodded, taking a sip. "I understand. How long has it been?"

I swallowed. "Several months now. Dimitri and I have been considering moving again, just in case, but then, what if we move towards her, you know?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

Olena's eyes shined with concern. "Do you want me to watch over Alex for a couple of days while you two scout for Janine?"

I hesitated, but shook my head. "No. Right now we're sitting ducks, but at least the location is safe and easily defensible. We know where everything is and if she finds us and attacks, we'll be prepared," I said.

Olena nodded in understanding. "Well, you know there's always a place here for both of you," she assured me.

I nodded. "I know, but I also don't want to endanger you. I'm so sorry I pulled you into this mess," I mumbled, feeling guilty.

Olena waved it off. "It's alright dear. As long as you are all safe and happy, I don't mind hiding."

"Thank you," I murmured. "Where's Yeva?"

"Upstairs. Would you like to bring her tea?" Olena questioned.

I nodded. "Please."

Olena made another cup of tea and handed it to me. "Go on up."

I climbed the stairs to Yeva's attic room quickly. Before I could knock, I heard her voice say, "Come in."

"Hello Babushka," I said softly, handing her the tea.

She was sitting in a rocking chair by the window, wrapped in blankets as she knitted.

"Hello, child. You've come for advice," she said.

I nodded.

"Beware. Change is coming quickly. Things are shifting, patience it running out. Minds are unraveling. Be careful."

I stared at her as she finished speaking. Silence reigned for several long moments. "That's it?" I finally asked.

Yeva didn't respond, simply drank her tea, her black, beady eyes burning into mine.

I held back any angry comments. Frustration built in me as well as hopelessness. What was I supposed to do with what she told me?

"I need to go. We'll need to go back home before it's dark," I said hurriedly, standing up.

"Be careful, child. Keep safe," Yeva's voice followed me out of the door.

"Dimitri, we should go home," I said as I walked into the living room. "It's getting late and I don't want to be out after dark."

Dimitri glanced up at me, worry in his eyes. "Of course, Roza. Sorry, guys," he said as the kids groaned.

"When will you be back, uncle Dimka?" Zoya asked, gazing up at him.

"Soon, I promise," Dimitri replied, tweaking her nose playfully.

"Uncle Dimka!" Zoya cried out, clutching her nose like he'd just torn it off.

I chuckled, picking up our daughter.

"Come on, Comrade. Leave the poor kids alone," I joked.

Dimitri sighed dramatically. "Okay," he grumbled pouting.

I laughed again. Dimitri had changed so much over the years, Despite the stress of being on the run, he'd become more relaxed, as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders. I suppose there was a weight taken off; we no longer had to follow strict rules or be apart. We didn't have to risk our lives for people who thought they were above us. We had a happy, healthy family. And Janine hadn't found us yet.

Something told me that those were going to be the famous last words.

* * *

A/N: Welp, thar you are :D Sorry it's a bit late. I'm kind of winging it as I go xD

Thank you for reviewing to the following people: **tbrett29, Roza Belikov C **(Yes, it was(: Thanks :)),**kcripep,** **Fiera Hathaway, bieberbucks13 **(Dimitri's family was there...and Lissa couldn't have been there, it would have drawn too much attention), **RozaRock**s (I know, right? She's so cute :3 Thanks(:), **Sonnensilberhauch** (Thank you! :)), **Alliebelikov21** (Lol xD). 


End file.
